Rainbow
"Rainbow" is a song by Gugudan, and the first track in their second mini album, Act.2 Narcissus. Lyrics |-|Hangul= Oh I‘m gonna paint my world woo woo woo hey! 나를 봐봐 난 다른 애들보다 조금 다르게 보이긴 하지만 누구도 나를 대신할 순 없어 I’m so so so so happy 남들과 좀 다른 특별한 것이 내겐 있잖아 톡 터지는 이 아홉 빛깔 매력 My my my my rainbow Green 좀 더 힘을 내봐 Blue 가끔 속상한 날이 와도 눈물 꾹 참고 걸어가 Red 어디서도 나를 볼 수 있게 더 높이 더 멀리 반짝 자 시작해 with me with me with me 자신 있게 love me love me love me 세상은 shining shining shining shining shining 눈부셔 나의 손끝으로 작은 세상을 물들여가 그토록 맘에 맘에 맘에 그린 rainbow 닿게 될 거야 rainbow my my rainbow 맘에 맘에 그린 rainbow my my rainbow 나의 맘에 맘에 그린 놀리지 마 좀 다르면 뭐 어때 거울 속에 비친 내가 미워도 누구도 나를 대신 살 순 없어 I’m so so so so lucky White 투명한 두 눈에 Mint 살짝 비치는 하늘 위로 훨훨 날 거야 더 높이 Pink 언젠가는 예쁜 꽃이 피길 내 맘에 내 꿈에 활짝 자 시작해 with me with me with me 자신 있게 love me love me love me 세상은 shining shining shining shining shining 눈부셔 나의 손끝으로 작은 세상을 물들여가 그토록 맘에 맘에 맘에 그린 rainbow 닿게 될 거야 Take my hand 숨이 차게 달려가볼까 Take my time 더 멋진 시간들이 날 기다리잖아 색다른 내일을 시작해 반전을 꿈꿔 가끔은 영화처럼 기적을 믿어 때로는 동화처럼 내 삶의 진짜 주인은 바로 나야 나야 나야 널 보여줘 show me show me show me 솔직하게 tell me tell me tell me 느껴봐 beating beating beating beating beating in your heart 나의 맘을 따라 걷다 보면 찾게 될 거야 매일 밤 꿈에 꿈에 꿈에 그린 rainbow 자 시작해 with me with me with me 자신 있게 love me love me love me 세상은 shining shining shining shining shining 눈부셔 나의 손끝으로 작은 세상을 물들여가 그토록 맘에 맘에 맘에 그린 rainbow 닿게 될 거야 rainbow my my rainbow 꿈에 꿈에 그린 rainbow my my my |-|Romanization= Oh I‘m gonna paint my world woo woo woo hey! nareul bwabwa nan dareun aedeulboda jogeum dareuge boigin hajiman nugudo nareul daeshinal sun eopseo I’m so so so so happy namdeulgwa jom dareun teukbyeolhan geoshi naegen itjana tok teojineun i ahob bitkkal maeryeok My my my my rainbow Green jom deo himeul naebwa Blue gakkeum soksanghan nari wado nunmul kkuk chamgo georeoga Red eodiseodo nareul bol su itge deo nopi deo meolli banjak ja shijakhae with me with me with me jashin itge love me love me love me sesangeun shining shining shining shining shining nunbusyeo naye sonkkeuteuro jageun sesangeul muldeuryeoga geutorok mame mame mame geurin rainbow dake doel geoya rainbow my my rainbow mame mame geurin rainbow my my rainbow naye mame mame geurin nolliji ma jom dareumyeon mweo eottae geoul soge bichin naega miweodo nugudo nareul daeshin sal sun eopseo I’m so so so so lucky White tumyeonghan du nune Mint saljjak bichineun haneul wiro hweolhweol nal geoya deo nopi Pink eonjenganeun yeppeun kkochi pigil nae mame nae kkume hwaljjak ja shijakhae with me with me with me jashin itge love me love me love me sesangeun shining shining shining shining shining nunbusyeo naye sonkkeuteuro jageun sesangeul muldeuryeoga geutorok mame mame mame geurin rainbow dake doel geoya Take my hand sumi chage dallyeogabolka Take my time deo meotjin shigandeuri nal gidarijana saekdareun naeireul shijakhae banjeoneul kkumkkweo gakkeumeun yeonghwacheoreom gijeogeul mideo ttaeroneun donghwacheoreom nae salme jinja jeneun baro naya naya naya neol boyeojweo show me show me show me soljikhage tell me tell me tell me neukkyeobwa beating beating beating beating beating in your heart naye mameul ttara geotda bomyeon chatge doel geoya maeil bam kkume kkume kkume geurin rainbow ja shijakhae with me with me with me jashin itge love me love me love me sesangeun shining shining shining shining shining nunbusyeo naye sonkkeuteuro jageun sesangeul muldeuryeoga geutorok mame mame mame geurin rainbow dake doel geoya rainbow my my rainbow kkume kkume geurin rainbow my my my |-|English= Oh I‘m gonna paint my world woo woo woo hey! Look at me I may seem a bit different from others But no one can replace me I’m so so so so happy I have something that’s a bit different That’s a bit special This bursting nine-color charm My my my my rainbow Green, have a little more strength Blue, even if you feel down some days Hold back the tears and keep walking Red, so you can always see me Higher, farther, shining Now start with me with me with me Confidently love me love me love me The world is shining shining shining shining shining, it’s dazzling I’m coloring this small world With my fingertips In my heart I drew a rainbow You’ll reach it soon rainbow my my rainbow Drawn in my heart rainbow my my rainbow Drawn in my heart Don’t be surprised, who cares if I’m a bit different? Even if I hate myself in the mirror No one can replace me I’m so so so so lucky White, in my clear eyes Mint, the sky reflects I’m gonna fly higher Pink, some day a pretty flower will bloom In my heart, in my dreams Now start with me with me with me Confidently love me love me love me The world is shining shining shining shining shining, it’s dazzling I’m coloring this small world With my fingertips In my heart I drew a rainbow You’ll reach it soon Take my hand, should I run till I run out of breath? Take my time, better times are waiting for me I’m gonna start a brand new tomorrow I dreaming of a plot twist, sometimes like a movie I believe in miracles, sometimes like fairy tales The true star of my life is me It’s me, it’s me Show me yourself, show me show me show me Honestly, tell me tell me tell me Feel it, beating beating beating beating beating in your heart When I follow my heart, I will find it The rainbow I drew out every night Now start with me with me with me Confidently love me love me love me The world is shining shining shining shining shining, it’s dazzling I’m coloring this small world With my fingertips In my heart I drew a rainbow You’ll reach it soon rainbow my my rainbow Drawn in my dreams rainbow my my my Category:Songs